User talk:Dashiva
NPC Classification Hey, how do you classify an NPC like that? I dont understand what a contact is. If you could explain, I'd like to write it into my edits. thanks, Clopnaz : The type parameter isn't well-defined at the moment. "Contact" (probably carryover from City of Heroes) is the same as "Mission giver". Eventually someone's going to have to make a list of standard NPC types and put it on the template page. Until then I don't think we should fret too much over it; just check a similar NPC's page and use the same value. - Dashiva 02:17, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::Alright. I'm planning on spending a good bit of time working with tarapedia. Any advice to a noobie? Clopnaz 17:14, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Read existing pages, read talk pages, read TaRaPedia:Formatting and its subpages (not completely stable, but a good introduction). Ask lots of questions. It's very easy for a wiki to end up as a lot of individuals editing the same pages, we need to make sure there's communication and cooperation as well. - Dashiva 17:32, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Map vs Minimap I see two of you are extracting artwork from the source files. I have yet to bother looking around, however I have an idea/request. Can the map images used for the minimap be extracted? This is a much more detailed version then the ingame map and could be very useful for showing more detailed quest/location/mob information. Thanks in advance. reverend@theconclave.org Image links using ImageMap in a Template Hi Dashiva, I've been trying to get the image link working in a template with parameters coming from the template call, but I was unsuccessful. I tried to make template to be imagelink to the Logos article with Logos name as a parameter. The problem is ImageMap extension is complaining about not specifying the image name. Can you please help me out, how to make ImageMap working in the templates? Image: }_(logos).png desc none default Power}}} (logos) → Zarevak 02:01, 13 November 2007 (UTC) : Imagemap doesn't have a mediazilla:2257 workaround included, so it doesn't allow parameters. I have made a subst-version that works at User:Dashiva/Template/Imagemap (took a while to get around mediazilla:5678) which works, but will require manual updating if the template changes. Added a category for that purpose. - Dashiva 12:35, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :: Great work Dashiva! I was hoping to add imagelink to the template to link the MissingIcon to the upload page under correct Logos name. Using the subst it is not possible to here, but we will definitely use it on other places. Thank you! :: → Zarevak 13:25, 13 November 2007 (UTC) wpDestFile=Apples.png}} http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/tabulawiki/en/images//8/8f/MissingLogosref.GIF ::: The Logos might be possible too. Assuming the number of images to be used is limited enough that you can supply the URLs yourself and the images do not require resizing, you can do something like this (without the float). Just change Apples.png to a variable (and potentially the URL too if you want multiple link images possible). - Dashiva 17:26, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ---- :Rawr! from the Dofus codings xD Base code would be something like this: http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/thumb/7/7c/Episode_00.png/30px-Episode_00.png Result is this http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/thumb/7/7c/Episode_00.png/30px-Episode_00.png Now thats a simple and direct approach a more complex and fullfilling way is this: Template1: }}} Template2: } | 0=http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/thumb/7/7c/Episode_00.png/30px-Episode_00.png | 1=1}} http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/thumb/c/c8/Episode_01.png/30px-Episode_01.png | 2=2}} http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/thumb/6/6c/Episode_02.png/30px-Episode_02.png | 3=3}} http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/thumb/e/e7/Episode_03.png/30px-Episode_03.png }} you can change the switch numbers for words. Downside of this you need some fixed information but is the closes thing i can come up to --Cizagna (Talk) 01:54, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Admin privileges Heya, I am still among you, I've just be extremely busy these past few weeks. :-) However, I couldn't help but notice how active you've been in the Tabula Rasa wiki. I was wondering if you'd be interested in having administrative rights. There's not much difference, except that you'd be able to block vandals, you'd be able to protect pages, and you'd have full access to all pages in the wiki, including protected pages. Drop me a line on my talk page or you can e-mail me directly at tonyv@pcfreepress.com if you're interested. If you are, I'll grant the administrative privileges within a day or so. Thanks a ton for the hard work, and you've done an incredible job making the Tabula Rasa wiki a fantastic community resource! --TonyV 13:33, 27 November 2007 (UTC) : Heya again, I saw your message on my talk page. I've granted Sysop and Bureaucrat privileges to your account, so you should be good to go! When you get a chance, could you please drop me an e-mail at tonyv@pcfreepress.com? There's an event coming up that I wanted to ask you if you're interested in participating in, and rather not do it on the public talk page. :-) --TonyV 05:03, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :: Aye-aye, cap'n! - Dashiva 14:37, 28 November 2007 (UTC) : Grrr... My mail host's server got greylisted. :-( Can you please forward the e-mail to kingskippus@gmail.com instead? Sorry about that. --TonyV 02:39, 29 November 2007 (UTC) "Manual categories" What are they and what should I do about them? XD -- : I just added a note to your talk page about it. In short, the template will handle these categories automatically as soon as we have finished the plan for what the categories should be called. - Dashiva 19:39, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Armor images upload Hi Dashiva, great work uploading the armor images and updating Armor articles! I have a question: Did you upload the images manually or did you use some tool? → Zarevak 01:09, 5 December 2007 (UTC) : I used the legendary Eloh artifact and a lot of tab-paste-edit-repeat. - Dashiva 01:12, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :: Looks like great artifact But just for Sysops :-( I have to rethink my decision about postponing the acceptance of Administrator nomination... :: → Zarevak 01:20, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Logos icons category Hi Dashiva, I started categorizing Image:Logos (logos).png icons under Category:Logos icons which I created under Category:Icon images. But I've now found Category:Logos symbol images which lies under Category:Images. I feel so stupid for my hasty work :-( * Category:Logos symbol images contains all 400 old 64-bit Image:Logos0000.png icons and some of the Image:Logos.png and even some of the Image:Logos (logos).png icons... * Category:Logos icons contains just 36 Image:Logos (logos).png icons... Should I move all Logos icons under the Category:Logos symbol images category or use clear Category:Logos icons for the new icons under the current naming scheme? Can we use some bot for this task? (I was trying to use AWB, but it needs to have some wiki pages prepared first with settings. → Zarevak 03:12, 9 December 2007 (UTC) : I've got some experience with pywikipedia, so if we need automated tasks that shouldn't be a problem. As for our current predicament, I prefer Logos icons as a name, personally. : While in the area, what are your thoughts about the other images? We have three sets of logos now. LogosXXXX.png (bad filetype), N.png (incomplete) and N_(logos).png (proper). Personally I wouldn't mind deleting the first two sets outright, but I know from experience that I'm more delete-happy than most. - Dashiva 03:36, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :: Ok, I will continue on categorizing the Logos_(logos).png icons under Category:Logos icons. I'm for deleting N.png logos icons with the exception of Image:Logos.png which represents all the logos symbols and is used on the zone pages in the heading. The old LogosXXXX.png images can stay a little longer as a reference until we reupload most of the icons under the new name. (But I don't want to upload any of the icons under new name until the name is actually confirmed in the game) :: → Zarevak 03:49, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Yeah, that sounds like a good policy. I'll save them for a time I'm feeling delete-happy, unless you take them before that. - Dashiva 03:56, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Armor/Weapon images Hello? Is this thing on? Hi, Dashiva! I got your messages. This is my first week ever doing any wiki work anywhere, so bear with me, I'm learning as I go. I got your request for the armor/weapons images. I'll backtrack and add them into to all the pages I created as soon as I've mastered it (and have time! I work weird hours). I missed the opening missions into Pools, and the Turpis Refinery missions, but I think I put a big dent in the rest of Pools. Woohoo! On to the Marshes! By the way, for some odd reason the game devs put TWO missions called "Bane Battle Plans" into the game. Same exact title, two very different missions. I tried to clarify using what I observed over on Wikipedia regarding disambiguation. Y'all may want to double check me on that one. : You're doing a great job for a beginner. The most important job is to get the actual information, formatting and stuff can always be added later. We're also very scarce on higher-level missions, so don't worry much about skipping some lower level ones. : As for the redirect, it looked just fine to me. Proper capitalization and parentheses, and you fixed all incoming links. The only thing missing was a disambig template, but we haven't really standardized one of those yet, so that can't be expected. However, you did forget to sign your comments here on this page. Keep up the good work, and don't be afraid to ask if there's anything you're wondering. - Dashiva 03:44, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Favicon Hi Dashiva, I've tried to strengthen the wiki identity by uploading resized Tarapedia logo as a Favicon (under: Image:Favicon.ico) but the favicon didn't change. What is needed for the favicon to work? BTW: It's just basic version, if you can come up with better icon, feel free to upload yours ;-) → Zarevak 09:44, 9 December 2007 (UTC) : Good idea. The favicon works for me, but it didn't take the resize + JPG compression well. I'm not a graphics person, but maybe I can get someone else to make something. - Dashiva 17:00, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :: The favicon is Windows icon, not a JPG. The resized logos on my sandbox were just for testing what image size will fit in 16x16 icon. It would be great if you can get someone to create better version as my version sux on white background :( :: → Zarevak 20:44, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::: I took , converted to JPG with black background, then converted to ICO. What do you think? - Dashiva 22:17, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Requests Hey mate. I reckon you're one of the "veterans" here at TaRapedia. I wonder if there's some kind of request page. There are lots of missing images and icons that would be neat if someone could add. I don't know anything about extracting this from the game and I don't have any plans on learning it either. I've looked around for this kind of page, but haven't found one. If such page doesn't exist, it might be a good idea to create one. What do you think? - Mekwall 17:26, 3 January 2008 (UTC) : Sounds like a good idea. I've created a very basic skeleton at TaRapedia:Requests. Feel free to add your requests and/or improve on the framework. - Dashiva 19:29, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Missing images Hi Dashiva, I know you are much more involved in things around wikia so I'd like to ask you about the images problem. Before Christams when I used URL of some image Mediawiki created tag for it and displayed the image. But now instead of the image all the pages contain just link to the image. The Logos Maps suffers from this the most :( TEST: This should display image of the Clone Credit tooltip: http://tabularasa.zarevak.net/items/clone_credit_inventory.png On Forum:MediaWiki_1.12_upgrade there is some mention of this problem but with regard to the 1.12 update and we are still using the 1.10 version... → Zarevak 16:44, 5 January 2008 (UTC) : It seems to be hitting many wikis, so it's wait-for-someone-to-fix-it time again. - Dashiva (talk) 18:31, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Another image links discussion Hi Dashiva, we've already discussed the image links problem. I've just updated the Class article to use imagemap extension, but the resulted wikicode is cluttered and not very readable. Can we ask wikia to install imagelink extension for us? It won't solve the customization of image links by template parameters but at least ease our lives with nicer and more readable code. → Zarevak 22:59, 9 January 2008 (UTC) : While our 1.12 upgrade is a horrible mess in its own right, it does include one useful feature (out of two total). We get , which provides the external image path for internal images. With that in mind, do we still need imagelink? - Dashiva (talk) 08:51, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :: If I understand it correctly we will be able to do (even in templates using parameters): :: :: That may solve the image links problem :) Thanks for the information ::→ Zarevak 13:17, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Character Builds Is there a template/section for character builds? I don't see one, but I may just be overlooking something. josh@wintergray.com 23:42, 13 January 2008 (UTC) : There is none. See discussion at Talk:Spy_Guide for why. - Dashiva (talk) 00:26, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :: I see the discussion about guides, but more like how Guild Wars (also an NCSoft game) and other games have builds. Just builds. Not really a walkthru or guide. Is this still an issue? 11:46, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Well, you mention Guild Wars, they have an entire separate wiki just for builds. That seems like the way to go if you ask me. Not necessarily a wiki either, could be a tailor-made site. But if you aren't convinced, feel free to state your case on Talk:Spy Guide and see if you can convince people. It might help to make an example page in your user space (registering is also useful) to demonstrate what you're intending. - Dashiva (talk) 18:25, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I've left some questions and suggestions for alternate ways to handle builds at Talk:Main_Page; I'd appreciate your opinion! Thanks — Catherine (talk) 21:33, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Template Usage Hi Dashiva. Just a quick question, since I've noticed you've been fixing any mistakes etc on some of the pages I've been adding. Thanks. When I use a Template by clicking the link at the bottom of the edit page, it only adds the template name, not all the possible detail placeholders. Am I doing something wrong? or is that the way it works. Thanks. Karlman 06:00, 31 January 2008 (UTC) : No, that's how it works. Those shortcuts are mainly a) to remind people what templates are available and b) to skip writing all the brackets. For full article templates, we have the /new subpages. You may have seen in the recentchanges; we also support it for NPC and Logos templates. This is like a normal template, but the subst: part means the text of the template will be directly added to the page source text. You can check out Template:Mission/new (and similar for Logos and NPC) to see what exactly will be added. - Dashiva (talk) 18:22, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I'm back ;-) Hi Dashiva, it took our new ISP more than 6 weeks to get us the internet connection... All is working now correctly and I'm back to help Tarapedia to grow even more I'll try to catch up as soon as possible. BTW: do we still need the notice about 1.12 upgrade? → Zarevak 16:34, 2 March 2008 (UTC) : Welcome back. :) : I suppose we're good for the 1.12 transition. The external images thing is still at large, but I think most uses were imageshack (which is whitelisted). - Dashiva (talk) 23:30, 2 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Weapon/Armor templates Template versions: Veiw like this (veiw code for detail): lvl 36 lvl 30 OR 36 30 OR 36 30 For color type see: : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProject_Usability/HTML : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Colours : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HTML_color_names : Display is okay, but we can't use positional parameters for the rarity and level, it would be a right mess when version is missing, and it's already complex enough with optionals. Basically we're looking at something like these: :* :* :* : And equivalent for armor, of course. What do you think? - Dashiva (talk) 05:04, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Mediawiki upgrade time Hi Dashiva. We are about to go for another software upgrade, from Mediawiki 1.12alpha to 1.12.0. Hopefully you won't see much change this time round, it's a small hop, but please can you warn the community and let us know if you see anything strange? The plan is for this to happen this week. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 08:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) : Right-o - Dashiva (talk) 14:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::And it's done, looks OK so far, but shout if you see any problems! Thanks -- sannse (talk) 10:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Activity Hi Dashiva, sorry for late reply to your inquiry. I'm checking Tarapedia from time to time - about twice a week, but I don't have enough time, energy and motivation to actively continue working on it. Even when I still have an active account I don't play Tabula Rasa anymore... As for our successors: With just about ten to twenty edits per day I haven't seen anyone exceptionally motivated in working on Tarapedia. If you have someone in mind and feel making him an admin will bring fresh energy to this place I'll support it. I personally hope for better future for both Tabula Rasa and Tarapedia but I'm bit worried about both :( → Zarevak 20:23, 24 April 2008 (UTC) PS: You can contact me by mail through the email user interface and we can chat on ICQ if necessary... : Sounds like we're in pretty much the same situation, then. On the upside, I volunteered us as lab rats so we have a proper 1.12 and even the new preprocessor now. If you feel like playing around there's no preinclude limit anymore! : On the other hand, it probably broke half your user space utility templates. Oops. - Dashiva (talk) 21:50, 24 April 2008 (UTC) LogosRowFormat bug? I'm looking at the list of logos at Logos_list. Some display "old" even though their verified date is the same as some that display "recent". I also see some that display "live" when their verified date is the same as the "recent". I tried looking at the code to figure out what it was doing, but it's beyond my current wiki skill. Is the verified date not actually being used for this? It seemed like it was since the if statement was doing a Verfied| check. --Bal 09:52, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : Could you give some examples? I'll have a look at the list, but it would be easier if I could just check the ones that were incorrect right away. - Dashiva (talk) 22:01, 2 August 2008 (UTC) : Okay, I might not have fixed the bug if there was one, but I did discover the last update date was six months old. Now everything's showing as either 'old' or '???' which is more like it. :: Ok, well, how should it work? Does it check the "verified" value and compare to current date? --Bal 06:52, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::: It compares the verified parameter's date to the date in Updates/LastUpdate, which is supposed to be the date of the latest major patch. However, both Zarevak and I are mostly inactive at the moment, and nobody else has been updating it. - Dashiva (talk) 20:58, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::: Ok, well, as that used to be what I did here when I played a lot, whenever I do play now, I'll try to keep it all updated. Dunno how much I'll be playing though. I updated the two that I know I found at the spots listed last night. I think I see how it works, dunno why those couple were displaying weird though. I'm sure I'll find them again through my next pass through, and can then have you take a look, if I still don't see it. --Bal 21:17, 4 August 2008 (UTC)